


In the Beginning

by waffles_007



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 20:16:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10704321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waffles_007/pseuds/waffles_007
Summary: They've always been brothers and they've always been close: Eric and Jordan sharing the same bedroom ever since Marc and Jared started fighting and their parents thought maybe putting those two in the same room would help them sort out their differences. It hadn't really helped Marc and Jared, but what it did do, inadvertently, was bring Eric and Jordan even closer together.





	In the Beginning

They've always been brothers and they've always been close: Eric and Jordan sharing the same bedroom ever since Marc and Jared started fighting and their parents thought maybe putting those two in the same room would help them sort out their differences. It hadn't really helped Marc and Jared, but what it did do, inadvertently, was bring Eric and Jordan even closer together.

 

By the time they're almost grown up the amount they spend sleeping in one bed far outnumbers the times they sleep apart, brought on much earlier in years by Jordan crawling in with Eric during thunderstorms and Eric crawling in with Jordan after nightmares. It's really just one brother comforting the other, siblings watching out for one another, but it changes over time in to something more than just that. It changes early one morning when Jordan wakes up and Eric is wrapped behind him and it never goes back to the way it was after that, and neither one would have it any differently.  

 

Eric's arm is thrown over Jordan's side, hand splayed across his chest, and Eric's hard, pressing up against the backs of Jordan's thighs.  Jordan wakes up. Actually, it's more that he shifts as he's waking up and he hears Eric groan low in his ear and he feels Eric against his legs and this hasn't ever happened before—the erection pressing against him, not the arm holding him close—but instead of it being off putting or strange it feels good and it feels natural and it goes right to his groin so Jordan shifts again.  He feels Eric's hand tighten, his fingers wrapping tighter in to the soft fabric of Jordan's t-shirt and Jordan hears Eric's breath stutter behind him.

 

Eric's hand tentatively slides down Jordan's chest,  stopping to stroke along what will be defined abs in a couple of years,  but now it's just lean muscle with just the vaguest hint of youthful softness still there and Eric pauses,  waiting for some sign from Jordan—making sure the shifting wasn't just incidental.  Jordan stills, Eric's hand is hovering, painfully close to where the tip of his erection is pushing out against the waistband of his sleep pants, something trembling so slightly that Jordan doesn't really know if it's Eric's hand or his own body that's doing it.

 

Jordan breathes deep, Eric's still so hard pressed to his thighs and Jordan reaches down, bites his lip and gently pushes Eric's hand even lower, letting him know it's ok. The sound in Jordan's ear is a quiet broken whine as Eric's forehead presses close and Eric's breath is hot on his skin coming in shallow shaky pants. Jordan tenses for just a split second when Eric's hand wraps shakily around his erection and Eric tenses too—practically holding his breath until he hears the quietest,  'please ', spill from Jordan's lips.

 

Eric exhales, tightening his grip the smallest amount and he starts to stroke, feeling the softness of Jordan's tip as it flares and draws in to the contrasting hardness of his shaft, mapping the ridge of the vein that runs down Jordan's cock with the pads of his fingers. His thumb pushes in under the crown; he feels the small divot and hears Jordan gasp when he drags downwards. 

 

Eric jerks Jordan off like he would himself; grip alternating between tight and loose, fingers dipping down to play on Jordan's balls then stroking back up to slide his thumb across the head. It has Jordan rocking his hips, pushing back against Eric and all Eric can do is rock forward to meet Jordan's body. Eric closes his eyes and breathes deep, taking in Jordan's scent – it's the faint smell of sweat mingling with shampoo and soap from Jordan's shower the night before, but underneath it all it's really just Jordan, a scent that smells like home.

 

Small sighs and moans slip from Jordan's lips and Eric knows they need to be quiet—Marc and Jared's room is right next door and although it's still just after dawn they both hear the beginnings of an early morning quarrel between their two brothers. 

 

Eric snakes his other arm under Jordan's pillow, reaches up and gently slides two fingers against Jordan's lips, "shhh, Jor...." Eric's words die in the back of his throat when Jordan surprises him by sucking Eric's two fingers in to his mouth. It goes right to Eric's dick and he speeds up a little, pushing harder against the backs of Jordan's thighs, muffling his own moans as he presses wet open mouth kisses to the skin of Jordan's neck.

 

Jordan's hips match the pace of Eric's and he mumbles around the fingers in his mouth, "tighter,  please," and Eric obliges, his grip harder and his wrist moving faster and it's not long before Jordan's curling in on himself, groaning around Eric's fingers as he comes in his sleep pants,  hips stuttering. Eric's strokes gradually taper off as he works Jordan through his orgasm,  but his hips don't slow down and not long after he's coming too, wet and hot, come soaking through his pajamas and in to the fabric covering the backs of Jordan's thighs.

 

Eric lets his fingers slide out of Jordan's mouth, dropping down and coming to rest hooked lightly in to the neck of Jordan's t-shirt where he starts to pull lightly, urging Jordan on to his back and on to his other side so they're facing each other. "That was ok, right?" Eric's eyebrows are drawn together, eyes filled worried and his throat tight as he's suddenly taken with a wash of fear that Jordan's going instantly regret what they've done. "I shouldn't have—I—I'm sorry, Jor, I shouldn't—"

 

Jordan reaches up, his turn to place fingers against Eric's lips and he shushes his brother. "Hey—hey," Jordan drags his fingers away from Eric's mouth and smooths his thumb across the wrinkle between Eric's eyebrows. "Don't be sorry—I—" Jordan pauses for a second, not entirely sure what he wants to say but after a moment he continues. "I'm glad it happened." He settles with that because it's the truth—while it hadn't been anything he'd ever really given thought to until it was actually happening, it didn't seem wrong, it didn't seem unnatural, it didn't seem like something either of them should be sorry for.

 

Eric's face visibly relaxes and he pulls Jordan's fingers back up to his mouth, grazing his lips against his brother's knuckles. "You sure? Really?"

 

"Yeah—" Jordan smiles. "Yeah—I'm sure."


End file.
